powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Lion Fire Zord
The Lion Fire Zord is a colossal tank-like lion-themed zord of the Ninja Steel Rangers. It is armed with dual laser cannons and is capable of flight. In the toyline, it is dubbed the Lion Fire Fortress Zord to help explain its depth of features.https://twitter.com/shadowpiper/status/823928813503451136 Overview The Lion Fire Zord first became a zord when Mick Kanic sent the Lion Fire Zord Star flying towards the Lion Ship, making it a zord. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 8, 14, 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 6-8, 12, 16-19, 21, 22 Lion Zord Cockpit with Viera.png|Cockpit (with Princess Viera) Lion Zord The Royal Rumble.png|Cockpit (in The Royal Rumble) Lion Zord Cockpit with Red.png|Cockpit (with Red Ranger) History The Lion Fire Zord was first introduced when Mick noticed a vision coming from the Ninja Nexus Prism, realizing that it belongs to the Lion Galaxy. The Lion Fire Zord went to Galvanax's ship when it first arrived on earth, where Princess Viera and Drillion introduced themselves to Galaxy Warriors. Near the end, Princess Viera used the Lion Fire Zord to force Drillion into retreating after she joined forces with the Rangers. The Lion Fire Zord was used by Brody Romero to battle and defeat Drillion. Formations Lion Fire Megazord The Lion Fire Megazord is the humanoid form of Lion Fire Zord. To transform into this mode, Lion Fire Red spins the Zord Star: Lion while piloting it. The Lion Fire Zord starts to stand upright upon summoning thunderstorms to protect it during the transformation, with its front legs rotating downwards to become the arms and the rear portion splits up to become the legs. The Lion Fire Zord Star is then removed from the body and replaced with the Lion Fire Zord's own head, with the Lion Fire Zord Star placed on the void left as the new head (essentially the Zord Star and the Lion Fire Zord's head switching places) to complete the transformation. Lion Fire Red is then transferred into the Lion Fire Zord's mouth as the external cockpit in which he can control the colossal robot. Lion Fire Megazord is armed with a pair of giant stars, originally the Lion Fire Zord's tail, to slice Giant Monsters with, and like its Lion Fire Megazord form, it comes with incredible offensive and defensive power that even Giant Monsters aren't able to deal damage upon and take hits against. The Megazord can rotate its upper torso to refract beams fired on it by Giant Monsters right back at them for a taste of their own medicine. The Lion Fire Megazord can also perform the Lion Fire Spin Strike, which involves combining the two throwing stars into a larger one and launching it forward to hit giant monsters multiple times. Lion Fire Megazord's finisher is Lion Fire Slash Final Attack, where Lion Fire Megazord transforms back into its Lion form and Lion Fire Red rides on it, harnessing the Zord's energy to the Ninja Star Blade, and delivers a powerful horizontal slash as Lion Fire Zord charges at full speed towards the enemy, before rapidly transforming back to Lion Fire Megazord to complete the attack. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 15, 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 1, 2, 7, 8, 22 M21-2.jpg|Cockpit Ninja Ultrazord The Ninja Ultrazord is the ultimate combination of the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and the Lion Fire Megazord. Ninja Steel Red (in the Lion Fire Zord) activates this combination using the Ninja Ultra Star. Lion Fire Megazord's torso spins 180-degrees to reveal the giant "throne" on its back and becomes a carrier robot for this formation. Then the Bull Rider Megazord disassembles with his legs re-attached onto Lion Fire Megazord's forearms as twin bazookas, while the rest of Bull Rider Megazord attaches to Lion Fire Megazord's front. Then Ninja Steel Megazord sits in the "throne" of Lion Fire Megazord's back (similar to how Robo Red Zord sits in the Ninja Steel Megazord's "throne"). Finally, the Zord Star: Lion re-attaches itself on the top of the "visor"-like head of the throne, with Ninja Steel Gold and Lion Fire Red re-joining the team in the cockpit. The weapons of both Ninja Steel Megazord (Drago Sword and Drago Shield) and Bull Rider Megazord (Bison Rifle) are tucked nicely on the waist of Lion Fire Megazord to complete the combination. In this colossal combination, Ninja Steel Megazord in this form gains massive fire-power and armor to the extent of near invulnerability to Giant Monster attacks. The Rangers can command Ninja Steel Megazord to pilot the carrier robot forward and fire its twin bazookas that breaks defenses and overpowers enemy fire. The Ninja Ultrazord can also perform a triple-ejection (of Ninja Steel Megazord -> Robo Red Zord -> Lion Fire Red) to slash directly at a Giant Monster's armaments to disable its attacks, however, this move was only used in the formation's debut. Since the debut of Ninja Super Steel Mode, a Ranger in Lion Fire Mode jumps to the top of the Ultrazord after the formation is complete and the rest of the Rangers assume Ninja Super Steel Mode. The strongest attack for this formation is the Ninja Ultra Strike where the Ninja Ultrazord rapid fires it's arm cannons at the monster. In the episode "Helping Hand", this was powerful enough to destroy Forcefear's forcefield. For some reason, in the episode "Ths Poisy Show", the Ninja Ultra Strike involved ramming Snow Fright instead of shooting her. The Ranger in Lion Fire Mode goes to the top of the colossal mecha for its finishing move: Ninja Ultrazord Blast Final Attack where the Ninja Ultrazord sends multi-colored energy beams from the cannons from the Bull Rider Megazord and other various points on the Ninja Ultrazord to finish off the contestant. This was powerful enough to destroy General Tynamon and Rygore. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episode 19, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2, 6, 8, 12, 18, 19, 21, 22 Ninja Steel Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Ninja Steel Ultrazord Super Steel Mode.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Ninja Steel Ultrazord Red.png|Piloted by Red Ranger Ninja Steel Ultrazord Gold.png|Piloted by Gold Ranger Ninja Blaze Ultrazord The Ninja Blaze Ultrazord is the combination of the Ninja Blaze Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and the Lion Fire Megazord. Compared to the Ninja Ultrazord, the Ninja Blaze Ultrazord is a lot faster, being comparable to a race car as opposed to a tank. The Blaze Ultrazord can also perform the Blaze Ultra-Blitz, where the BullZord cannons are pumped like piston-mounted boxing gloves. The cannons can also be fired as missiles which were able to destroy Megamauler's roller. The Ultrazord's finisher is the Ninja Blaze: Firestorm, where it destroys the opponent with a fiery blast in the shape of the six Blaze Zords which would tear through the monster and blow them apart. This was powerful enough to destroy Brax in the episode "Doom Singal." Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 17, 19 Ninja Blaze Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Blaze Ultrazord with Red.png|Piloted by Red Ranger Ninja Power Star located inside the mouth itself. - Lion Fire Zord Star= The Lion Fire Zord Star allows the Red Ranger to call upon the Lion Fire Zord. This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Also completes the helmet for the Lion Fire Megazord. }} Notes *Ninja Master Mode doesn't seem to be required to supply power to the Lion Fire Megazord, unlike the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord, which are powerless without it in use. *The Lion Fire Fortress Zord toy is significantly larger in scale than the DX Lion Ha-Oh toy from Ninninger. *The Lion Fire Megazord is the first Megazord since the Megazords from Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce to use the same cockpit footage as its Sentai counterpart. *The Ninja Ultrazord shares a name with the Ninja Ultrazord from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 3. Appearances **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Episode 19: Helping Hand * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 6: Attack of the Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red-Handed **Episode 12: Fan Frenzy **Episode 16: Car Trouble **Episode 17: Happy to Be Me **Halloween Special: Monster Mix-Up **Episode 18: Magic Misfire **Episode 19: Doom Signal **Christmas Special: The Poisy Show }} See Also References Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Lion Zords Category:Big Cat Zords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Ultrazord Category:Spaceships in Power Rangers